Tails
by allyouneedis
Summary: Kurt and Blaine finally have their own place and they decide its time to extend their family, so they set out to adopt... a pet! But can they agree on the age-old dog vs. cat debate? Fluffy tails!


Blaine flopped down on the couch beside Kurt, sighing heavily. He had just carried in the very last box from the U-Haul parked outside. There were boxes piled all around them, most of which were labelled _living room_ in Kurt's precise writing. The ones labelled _kitchen, bedroom_, and _bathroom_ were already sitting in their respective rooms. Blaine stuck his legs out, resting them on the box labelled _basement_ that he had just dropped there; he didn't have the energy to go down the stairs one more time.

"Pizza or Chinese?" Kurt asked, leaning onto his boyfriend. "I won't be cooking until we get the kitchen unpacked."

Blaine turned his head to lay a kiss on Kurt's temple. "Let's go with Chinese, we haven't had it in a while."

Kurt nodded, but didn't have the energy to get up and walk across the room to where his cell phone was sitting. "Why does moving have to be so much work?"

"Hey, guess what?" Kurt simply raised his eyebrows in response to Blaine's sudden enthusiasm. "We live together now!" His face broke out into a huge grin, and Kurt smiled back. Suddenly, Blaine's eyes widened and he gasped. "Kurt, Kurt!"

"Yes, Blaine?"

"We should get a pet!" Blaine practically jumped off of the couch with barely contained excitement.

"That's a great idea. Ooh, I can just see a little white kitten prancing around here, wearing her tiny jewelled collar..." Kurt stopped rambling at the funny look on Blaine's face. "What?"

"I should have known you were a cat person."

"Of course I am. Cats are intelligent, clean, and independent. Dogs are messy, dumb, and they _drool_ on you." Kurt shuddered at the thought of slimy dog saliva on his precious clothes.

"Cats are prissy, annoying, and don't _do_ anything. Dogs are friendly and loveable, playful, and you can teach them tricks. Dogs are way better."

"But cats are so cute."

"Kittens are cute, but then they grow up. Dogs are cute for their whole lives. How can you resist and adorable little puppy?" Blaine made a pouty face and his eyes perfectly resembled those of said puppy. Kurt laughed and pushed him.

"What the heck?" Finn said, coming out from the bedroom. "Me and Puck are slaving away building your furniture, and you two are sitting, goofing off?"

"Dude, I'm hungry, where's the food?" Puck added.

"I'm ordering Chinese," Kurt said, finally propelling himself off the couch.

"Sweet, let's go finish the bookshelf," Puck said.

"Hey guys, quick question. Dogs or cats?" Blaine asked.

Both of them answered without hesitation. "Dogs," they said in unison, before disappearing back into the bedroom.

Blaine smirked at Kurt, and Kurt stuck his tongue out at him as he dialled the number for their dinner.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, can we go to the pound today? Please, please, please!" Blaine begged. It had been a week since they had had the conversation, and Blaine was determined to convince Kurt to get a puppy.<p>

"Sure, we'll go after breakfast," said Kurt, as he flipped a French toast. Carole, who worked across from the pound and went there occasionally, informed him that they just got in a litter of kittens; Kurt knew Blaine couldn't resist falling in love with one. He flipped the last French toast onto a plate, and brought that plate and the one holding the bacon over to the table where Blaine was already sitting, waiting. He had tried, and failed, to get Blaine to quit his bacon addiction, but at least he was allowed to make the French toast with whole wheat bread and organic egg whites. Not that it did any good with the amount of syrup Blaine was drowning them in. "You're going to give yourself a heart attack," he sighed.

"I lub you," Blaine said with a mouthful of French toast and bacon. Kurt rolled his eyes, trying not to grin, and started working on his own plate.

When they were done eating Blaine carried the empty plates over to the sink, dropping a hidden piece of bacon on the way. Kurt came up behind him to pick it up. "You know," Blaine said, "if we had a puppy, you wouldn't have had to pick that up. It would have been gone before it hit the floor."

"You're not going to give up on that, are you?" Kurt wasn't worried. He knew he was going to win this one.

"Nope. I'm going to turn you into a dog-person."

Kurt laughed. "We'll see about that. Let's go."

As Blaine drove to the pound, they started coming up with names for their future pet. "If it's a girl, we can name her Princess, Baby, or Queenie. And a boy can be Prince, Braveheart, or Mr. Jinx," Kurt said.

"Those are terrible names for a dog."

Kurt flicked his arm. "Good thing we aren't getting a dog."

"Sure we are. And his name can be Norbert, Fang, or Padfoot. Or her name can be Hedwig, Ginny, or Rita."

"Blaine, are all of those names from Harry Potter?"

"Duh."

By the time they reached the pound, the couple still couldn't agree on anything. "We're going to look at the cats first," Kurt said as they walked in the building. The first several rows of cages all held adult cats. Kurt was walking ahead, searching for the kittens, and Blaine was trailing behind, inspecting each one.

"Hairballs, Kurt. Cats aren't always clean. Hairballs are gross."

"They don't usually get hairballs unless something's wrong," Kurt explained.

"Also, I hear that they spray—"

"Blaine. Come over here." Kurt had found what he was looking for. A cage holding four tiny kittens, one black, two white with black markings, and one all white. Blaine came up beside him, and Kurt knew he won when Blaine's face softened upon seeing the fluffy babies. "Aren't they adorable?" Kurt asked in his sweetest voice, tugging gently on Blaine's arm to pull him closer.

One in particular had caught Blaine's eye. It was the all-white one, who happened to be the smallest of the bunch. While the other three were rough-housing and tumbling around, the white one stayed off to the side, meticulously cleaning itself. It reminded him so much of Kurt, doing his morning facial routine, that Blaine couldn't help but smile fondly. The kitten turned towards him, and he was pleasantly surprised to see a bright blue pair of eyes looking up at him.

"Hi, I'm Sarah. Can I help you guys?" A tall, read-headed girl walked up to them, wearing a green t-shirt with the humane society's logo and a nametag that read "Sarah".

"We were interested in these kittens," Kurt said, without hesitation.

"The white one," Blaine added. Kurt smiled; he liked that one too.

"He's adorable, isn't he," she cooed. She unlocked their cage and pulled out the one in question, handing him to Kurt, who promptly handed him off to Blaine. Kurt didn't have a doubt that they would walk out of here with that kitten today, but Blaine might need a little more convincing.

Carefully cradling the kitten in both hands, Blaine lifted him up to face level. "You are a little cutie, aren't you?" he purred. "Are you going to grow up into a little tyrant like most kitties?" The animal responded by reaching up and batting at a curl coming from Blaine's forehead, and he laughed.

"He likes you," Kurt said, reaching up and twining his fingers in the curls at Blaine's neck. "Can we get him? Please?"

"If you guys are interested in him you'd better decide today. Kittens usually get adopted right away." She proceeded to tell them all about the adoption rates and paperwork that would be required. When she was done, Kurt looked to Blaine with pleading eyes.

At this point the kitten was curled up tight to Blaine's chest, purring loudly, and he could feel the tiny vibrations. "Okay." Kurt squealed and clapped his hands in delight. "But we are still going to look at the puppies."

Sarah took the kitten from Blaine's hands and set off to begin their paperwork, pointing them in the direction of the puppies.

"These ones are kind of cute," Kurt admitted, almost grudgingly, as they walked past a cage holding two Pomeranian-looking puppies.

"Nah, we're already getting a cat, Kurt. I don't want a little dog." He led them to the next row of cages, holding the bigger dogs.

"You can't be serious," said Kurt, as the first dog they saw was a huge, slobbering beast that looked part wolf. The dog shook its head and Kurt shuddered as little bits of drool went flying.

"Well, maybe not that one. But for the record, I think he's cool."

Blaine stopped at a cage with a pit bull puppy, and Kurt shook his head emphatically. "He would eat the kitten for breakfast, then me for lunch and you for dinner."

"You can't judge a dog based on its breed. Pit bulls can be just as sweet and gentle as any other dog. It's all in how you raise them," Blaine explained. "Look how cute she is." The dog's whole rear end was wagging along with her barely there tail. Kurt wasn't sold, though, so they moved on.

"Are you two having any luck with the puppies?" Sarah asked, fixing her long red ponytail. "Everything is ready for you to sign for the kitten."

"Blaine, we can always come ba..." Kurt's voice trailed off as he noticed the puppy in the next cage jumping up at the door and yipping excitedly. It was a bouncing mass of little black curls. The corners of Kurt's mouth tucked up into a smile as he crouched down to look at the puppy.

"She's the last one of her litter left," Sarah explained, "We think she's a poodle/black lab cross."

"She's adorable," Blaine said, crouching down next to Kurt.

"Do you want me to bring her into the playroom?"

"That would be great."

She unlocked the door and picked up the squirming puppy, and the boys followed her to an empty room with a few dog toys strewn on the floor. Sarah set her down, and Blaine sat on the floor; the puppy immediately crawled up into his lap and licked his face. Kurt frowned, and made a mental note that he would have to make Blaine wash his face before he kissed him again.

"Come on Kurt, come say hi," Blaine said in his baby-talk voice, making kissy faces at the bundle of curls in his lap. "Who's a pretty puppy? Yes you are." Blaine lifted the puppy up to his face, butting her head gently with his forehead, and suddenly Kurt realized what made the puppy so endearing. The curls fell from Blaine's head onto the dog's, and they blended together seamlessly. Kurt giggled at the realization.

"Blaine, you are a poodle." Blaine looked up at him, then back down at the puppy, and laughed as he, too, noticed the resemblance.

"That's why you're so freaking adorable," he cooed. The puppy continued licking all over his face. "Kurt, come say hi," Blaine said again.

Kurt cautiously crouched down next to Blaine, and the puppy suddenly jumped at him, yipping excitedly. She went for his face, but Kurt put up a hand to block her. "Eww, no." He put his hand down slowly to see two pairs of matching sad-puppy eyes looking at him. And suddenly Kurt fell in love with the little furball. How could he not, when she reminds him so much of the man that he loves? Blaine sees the resignation in Kurt's eyes and grins as he shoves the puppy into Kurt's arms.

Kurt sighed. "Can you get the papers ready for this one, Sarah?" She smiled and nodded, then left the room. Blaine grinned even wider, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing him on the cheek. The puppy, sensing the excitement, is jumping up and yipping between them. She licks Kurt's face and he doesn't even freak out, he simply wipes his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Come on, my love." Blaine stood up and held out a hand to Kurt to help him up. "Let's go home and settle in our little family."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, kitty!kurt and puppy!blaine... How can you not love them?<strong>


End file.
